The Darkness of Night
by Saho07
Summary: Tony agrees to watch Peper's cat Orpheus for a month while she's away. Tony's life is turned upside down when he begins growing more and more attached to the cat. And to make matters worse, his nightmare begin turning into erotic dream about a certain insane green eyed God. WARNING: BOY X BOY, FROSTIRON, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed heavily, leaning back in his desk chair. His eyes and head were throbbing. That's what he get's for staring at a computer screen for nearly 36 hours straight. Stretching out his limbs, Tony climbed to his feet. He was in desperate need of food, sleep, and a shower. Possibly not in that order. Tony rode the elevator up to his penthouse floor, then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here."

Tony opened the fridge and squinted at all it's content. Nothing seemed very apeazing.

"Jarvis."

The A.I.'s british voice sounded out through the empty room.

"Yes sir?"

"Call that italian place down the street and order me my usual."

"Yes sir."

Tony made himself a cup of coffee, sat down at the island countertop, and waited for his food to get there. He laid his head against the cool stone, wishing he would have went to bed instead of ordering food. Tony was drifting in and out of sleep when he hear a small noise. He looked up and came nose to nose with a green eyed black cat. Tony stared at the animal. Not sure what to do.

"Jarvis. Is there a cat on my counter or am I losing it again?

"Your mind is sound sir. There is indeed an animal currently with you."

Tony stared at the cat, who in turn stared right back.

"Well what the hell is it doing here?"

"Don't you remember sir. Miss Potts asked you to baby sit her cat for a month while she was on vacation."

Tony thought for a moment then sighed.

"Oh ya. I totally forgot. Why the hell did I say yes?"

Tony sighed again then took a sip of his coffee. The cat continued to stare at him.

"Okay furball, enough with the staring. You're starting to freak me out."

Tony reached out his hand, intending to pet the cat, but the animal dodged it. Tony stared at the cat again, shaking his head. Tony looked over and saw the note sitting on the end of the counter. How had he missed that? Tony picked up the note and read.

"Dear Tony, thank you for watching my cat. I have left some of his things in a bag by the door as well as his litter box. His name is Orpheus and he doesn't really like to be pet by strangers so I wouldn't try unless you want to get scratched. I'll be back by the end of the month. Thank you again. Peper."

Tony set the note down. The cat, Orpheus, had moved off the counter and was now sitting on the couch, staring out the large windows.

"Jarvis, look up the meaning of the name Orpheus."

"Orpheus. The name is Greek in origin, meaning 'the darkness of night'. Orpheus was a greek poet and musician who went to the underworld to retrieve his dead wife. He charmed Hades, the god of the underworld, into letting him leave with his wife, but he was not allowed to look back at her until they reached the surface. Orpheus was almost out of hell when he glanced back, causing his wife to draw back into the underworld."

Tony thought on all this for a moment.

"Huh. Wonder why she picked that name. Oh well, not important."

Just then, Tony heard the doorbell ring. He had completely forgot about food with the cat and all, but now he remembered he was starving. Tony collected his food and sat at the counter again. He loved spaghetti, especially meat balls. Tony shoveled mouth fulls into his mouth, as Orpheus jumped up on the counter again. The cat stared at the food, sniffing the air curiously. Tony picked up a piece of meat ball and rolled it over to the cat. The animal stared at it for a moment, then at Tony.

"Go on, it's good."

The cat licked the food hesitantly, determining it's taste. Then, quick as lightning, gobbled the small piece up. Tony chuckled lightly, tossing the cat another piece.

"See. What did I tell ya."

After the food had been consumed, and the trash thrown away, Tony decided it was time for a shower.

"Okay Orpheus, I'm gonna go take a shower. Try not to get into anything too dangerous okay?"

The cat, seemingly ignoring Tony, began exploring his new environment. Tony walked back to the bathroom, peeled off his clothes, and stood under the hot spray of water. His muscles relaxed, each knot slowly working it's way out. After about an hour, and a moment where he nearly passed out from exhaustion, Tony decided it was time to get out and go to bed. Stepping out of the shower, Tony wrapped a towel around his waist, then walked out into the hallway.

"Orpheus?"

Tony searched the living room, but could not find the cat.

"Jarvis, where's Orpheus?"

"Sleeping on your bed sir."

Tony walked into his bedroom, the cat's eyes instantly snapped open to look at him.

"Hey there little guy. I thought you got stuck somewhere or something."

The cat continued to stare at Tony. He was curled up in a little ball, laying on the right side of the bed. Tony walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silky gray pj bottoms. After drying and dressing, Tony moved over to the bed, slipped under the covers, and turned out the light. Orpheus continued to stare at him.

"You know, it's very hard for a guy to fall asleep when you're staring at him."

The cat didn't move, didn't blink. Tony reached out his hand, the cat tensed a little, but remained where he was. Tony held out his hand an inch from the cat's face. The animal stared at it a moment, then sticking his little nose out, began sniffing Tony's fingers. Tony smiled. He wanted his little house guest to be comfortable around him, even if the cat wasn't going to let him pet him. The cat laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Tony took the hint and did the same.

Tony knew he was having a nightmare. He knew that the scene he was in was one from months ago, but still, he couldn't change it. He was falling, dead in his suit, but still aware of everything around him. The hulk didn't save him this time. Instead Tony hit the ground, then everything went dark again. The darkness split, like a curtain being drawn back from a stage, and he was now on the floor of his tower, Loki's boot pressing down on his chest. The staff pointing down at his face. Tony screamed, thrashing out to get free, but he was stuck. Tony shut his eyes, willing the scene to change. He heard a voice calling him. It was _his_ voice. Loki's voice.

"Tony, open your eyes."

Tony whined, he didn't want to. He just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't the dreams just let him sleep?

"Tony."

Tony squeezed his eyes tighter, tears streamed down his face. He could feel the god sitting on top of him, pinning his arms down by his head.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!? All I want to do is sleep, but I can't! I just keep reliving it night after night! The invasion, my death, and you torturing and killing me until I finally wake myself up screaming! Please just let me be!"

Tony was sobbing now. He hated it, but he was just so tired of it all. The god was silent, but remained where he was. The room grew still, the only sounds were of Tony's sobs.

"Tony. Open your eyes."

Tony sighed solemnly. His pleas of mercy would go unanswered yet again tonight. Tony opened his eyes, resigned to his fate. The god was looking down at him, but he was different than the other times Tony had seen him. He was not smiling, or laughing at him cruelly. Instead, the God looked down at him with something along the lines of worry, or pity. Tony didn't know what to make of it. This was so unlike his normal nightmares. The god released Tony's arms, reaching down to wipe away the human's tears. Tony flinched when Loki's hand brushed his face.

"Calm down mortal. I will not harm you."

The god moved so that he was no longer sitting on Tony, but was now lying next to him.

"W-what are you-"

Tony couldn't even finish his sentence as the god pulled him against his chest. Tony lay there, frozen, as Loki rubbed his back and stroked his hair. He just couldn't understand it.

"Close your eyes Tony. No more dreams for tonight."

Tony could feel the darkness creeping in again, ready to take him to a new scene. In the morning he would think on this. Figure out why his mind was dreaming this up, but for right now, he had no choice except to follow what his mind laid out in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony awoke to the sunlight streaming in across his face. Slowly, like a haze lifting, Tony began to remember his dreams from last night. Tony bolted straight up in bed, his jaw hanging open in shock. Not only had that dream with Loki been the strangest thing he has ever dreamt, that involved the god any way, but it had also been the last dream Tony had dreamt that night. A small wine drew Tony's attention his right. Orpheus was lying next to him on the bed. The cat's green eyes piercing Tony's with an alarming force.

"Hey little guy. You'd never guess the dream I had last night. Infact, I'm starting to doubt my memory of it."

The cat continued to stare at Tony, blinking his green eyes once, the licked his paws. Tony chuckled lightly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about some breakfast?"

The cat's ears pitied up at Tony's question, so Tony took that as a yes. Sliding out of bed Tony walked out of his room and toward the kitchen. Tony laughed lightly as Orpheus ran ahead of him, then jumped up onto the counter.

"You just had to be first didn't ya?"

The looked back at Tony, a smile on his face.

"Alright, let's see what Pepper left for you to eat."

Tony placed the bag on the country and dug around inside until he found cans of food.

"Liver chunks in gravy."

Orpheus huffed loudly.

"I agree. That sounds absolutely gross. Hmm, what to do? Well, I'm making Bacon and eggs. I'm sure it'll be okay if you have a little, right?"

Orpheus meowed in agreement.

"Okay, let's get cooking."

After breakfast was made and consumed, Tony went down stairs to work for a bit. After an hour of split focus, Tony realized he wasn't gonna get any work done so long as he was worried about what Orpheus was getting into. His house wasn't animal prof after all. So, grabbing his light pad, Tony wandered back up stairs. He found the cat curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch. Tony sat down next to the cat, the animal didn't move. Tony watched the cat for a moment before, very slowly reaching out his hand, he began gently stroking the cat's fur. It was soft, softer than anything Tony hand felt before, and smooth. As Tony continued petting the cat he began to hear a small humming sound. He quickly realize that the cat was purring. Tony laughed lightly. Suddenly the cat's green eyes were open, and they looked pissed. Before Tony could draw his hand away, he felt a sharp pain rake across the back of his hand. Tony jumped off the couch, yelping in surprise. The animal glared up at Tony.

"Okay, okay I get it. No touchy. You didn't have to slice me open though."

Tony examined his hand. Blood was flowing freely from the cut. It was surprisingly very deep. Tony walked into the kitchen and ran his hand under the water. Once the bleeding had stopped, and the wound was clean, Tony walked back into the living room. Orpheus glared at him. Tony picked up his light pad and left the room.

Tony didn't go near the cat for the rest of the day. He left some lunch for the cat on the counter, repeating the process for dinner, but ate his food in his lab. He wouldn't admit it, but he was kinda sulking. He didn't understand why the cat was so pissed about being petted. He was purring so that meant he liked it, right? But still the animal had glared at him like he was the worst person in the world. Tony walked into his room, the cat was sitting on the bed. Tony hesitated in the doorway. He wasn't sure how the cat was going to react. The cat stared at him, but it wasn't the same as when he had scratched him. Tony walked over to the bed, peeled off his shirt and jeans, then carefully slipped under the covers. The cat watched him the whole time, every movement that Tony made. Tony switch off the light and laid down, his back toward the cat. The room was silent and felt very uncomfortable. Tony's body felt tight, like he couldn't relax. Just when he was thinking about getting up, he suddenly felt something rub against his back. Tony didn't dare move, until he heard a small meow. Tony rolled over slowly. The cat, who was right next to him now, stared at him.

"What's up fur ball?"

The cat huffed and looked at Tony's hand. Slowly, the cat moved until his face was next to the wound. Then, he began to lick. Tony winced, the rough tongue painfully against his skin, but he didn't move away. After the cat was satisfied, he curled up by Tony's side and went to sleep. Tony smiled down at the cat, then closed his eyes and slept.

Tony's nightmares had returned, and like last night he awoke to Loki holding him down looking at him. Tony panted heavily. His heart pounding in his ears.

"Why? Why aren't you hurting me or killing me?"

Loki stared at him for a moment, then smiled sadly.

"I'm curious about you. I don't' wish to hurt you. You don't act like the others, you don't think like the others. In a way, you think and act like me."

Tony stared up at Loki, fear crossing his eyes.

"No! No, I'm not like you! I'm not bad, or cruel, or thirsty for death. No!"

Tony pushed Loki off of him, his sudden action taking the god by surprise. Tony scrambled out of bed, intending on running out of the room, but Loki had rolled off the bed and blocked his path. Tony stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. Tony slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. Tears were dripping down his face. Loki walked over and sank down in front of him. Tony sobbed softly.

"I can't be like you. I can't go back to that. Hurting people without caring. Selling bombs to killers. I can't do it again."

Loki shushed him quietly.

"Hush Tony. I did not mean it like that. You are like me in that you are smart, you are cunning. You fight to the death for what you want. You play by your own rules. You are not a killer Tony. You're a hero, where as I am a villain."

Loki looked down at the floor. Tony could see the pain on the God's face. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sad for Loki. He wanted to comfort the God, and be comforted by him. Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around the God's neck, his face pressed against the God's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Loki wraped his arms around him, pulling the human tight against himself.

"It is alright. We are bound to wound each other. Be we are also willing to heal each other after."

Tony nuzzled his face into Loki's neck. The God smelled deeply of the earth. Tony breathed the scent in deeply.

"You smell nice."

Loki chuckled lightly.

"Thank you. So do you. You smell of the rain and old wine. I feel like I could drink you in."

Tony could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. No one had ever said something like that to him before.

"Come Tony. Let us go back to bed."

Tony let Loki pull him to his feet and guide him back to the large bed. Tony slipped back under the covers, Loki opting to lie on top of them. Tony curled up against the God's chest, his hands wrapped around Loki's waist. Loki continued rubbing Tony's back, a sensation that comforted him more than he could say. Tony rubbed his head against the Loki's chest.

"I don't know why you're being nice, but I'm happy you are. I'm sick of having nightmares."

Loki leaned his head down, and lifted Tony's head with his hand.

"I swear to you Tony, that as long as I'm here, your nightmares will cease."

Loki leaned down and placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony blushed slightly.

"Now, close your eyes and sleep."

Tony did just that. And, just as Loki promised, his nightmares did not come. Insead, his dreams were about a green eyed God. His smile, his voice, and his soft lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, this is where the 'M' rating comes in. GET READY FOR SEX...and possibly a panic attack. **

* * *

Tony opened his eyes slowly. It was morning, according to the clock on his nightstand it was noon, and his dreams from last night were replaying in his head. He sighted loudly, puzzled by it all. Beside him Orpheus meowed loudly and rubbed up against Tony's side. Tony smiled and reached out his hand, but drew it away once he remembered the scratches. The cat looked up at him and meowed again.

"What is it? Are you hungry?"

The cat stared at Tony, then glanced at his hand.

"You can't be serious. You want me to pet you? After what happened yesterday."

The cat meowed and rubbed up against him again. Tony looked down skeptically.

"Alright. But if you scratch me again, I'm gonna toss you out of the bed."

Tony reached down, pausing to let the cat sniff him, then stroked the black fur softly. It was just as he remembered it. The cat purred loudly, pushing his head into Tony's hand. Tony chuckled softly.

"Your so silly sometimes. Come on, I'm starving. I'm thinking pancakes and sausage today."

Tony got out of bed, got dressed, and followed Orpheus into the kitchen. After breakfast, Tony looked through the bag Pepper had left. There were all kinds of disgusting cat foods, some nail clippers, a brush, and some toys. Tony picked up one of the toys. It was a simple black stick, with bright colorful feathers on the end. Tony dangled the feathery end in front of the cat. Orpheus batted at it playfully. Tony shook the stick back and forth, Orpheus lunging after it. Tony laughed happily. He couldn't believe how impossibly cute the cat was. Orpheus nabbed the stick with his paws, biting on the feathers then licking his lips. Tony let the cat chew on the toy for a while, then he picked up the brush and started to groom him. Orpheus purred loudly, brushing up against Tony and occasionally chewing on the brush.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is requesting permission to come up."

"Let him up Jarvis"

Tony continued to brush the cat, even as Bruce walked up behind him.

"Hey Tony. Oh, did you get a cat?"

Orpheus looked up at Bruce, cautiously taking a step back.

"Na, he's Pepper's. I'm just watching him until she gets back. Oh, I wouldn't try petting him just yet, he doesn't like people petting him with out his permission."

"That where you got those scratches from?"

Tony nodded in response as he picked up the toys and the brush. Orpheus didn't seem to want to play while an unknown person was there.

"You want some coffee?"

Bruce nodded, still looking at the cat.

"He looks familiar? Like I've seen him somewhere before. I just can't place it."

"He is a black cat. They're pretty common."

Bruce shook his head and took the coffee from Tony.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh ya. Fury sent me to tell you that there's gonna be a meeting tomorrow. He wanted to make sure you got the message since you're not answering his calls."

"Dude suspended me for a week, so I'm not talking to him for a week."

"Tony, you super-glued Fury to his chair and took all the screws out of his computer."

Tony laughed loudly.

"It was a Halloween prank. If he can't take a joke, then shame on him."

Bruce sighed.

"Well, I only stopped by to give you the message, I was actually on my way for training. Have fun with the cat. "

Tony nodded his good bye and let Bruce show himself out. Tony smiled remembering how mad Fury had been. Tony's never seen someone turn so red. Orpheus jumped up on the counter and meowed at him. Tony pet the cat softly and laughed.

"Wish you could have seen his face. That was a Kodak moment if I ever saw one."

Orpheus purred loudly, pushing his head into Tony's hand. The rest of the day was rather peaceful. Tony played with the cat, getting him to run up a wall after the laser pointer, watching him chase the electronic mouse. When the cat napped, so did Tony. His nightmares didn't come back, but another type of disturbing dream took it's place. Tony was lying on bed with gold sheets and his hands were being held down. Loki was lying on top of him wearing only leather pants. Tony moaned loudly as the God grinded his hips down. Loki licked up and down Tony's chest, pausing to nibble at a spot every now and again. Tony woke up suddenly, almost falling of the couch where he had passed out. His heart was pounding, his breathing was out of control, and his groin throbbed painfully. Tony looked around the room, it was now dark out side. Orpheus stared up at him from the chair next to him.

"What?"

The cat huffed at him and started cleaning himself. Tony got up and walked into the bathroom. He needed some time alone, and a nice long shower. Tony stood under the hot water for a while, his mind drifting back to the dream. The way the God's skins felt, his tongue playing with a nipple, and his groin grinding against Tony's. Tony reached down and began stroking himself lazily. His eyes half closed, and his back against the wall. He imagined where the dream might have gone had he not woken up. Loki's hands sliding up and down his body, his lips on Tony's, the god's cock rubbing against his. Tony panted heavily, his mind hazy as he continued stroking himself. It didn't take long before that familiar heat began to build and soon he was cumming over his hand. Taking a minute, tony cleaned and collected himself, then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Orpheus was already in bed, sleeping soundly. Tony smiled at the cat. It was amazing how happy the fur ball made him. Tony dried himself off, got dressed, then headed down to his lab. He had been avoiding the project he was currently working, and sadly it was time to get back at it. Tony worked on his holopad, stretching his arms out every now and again. It wasn't until two hours had gone by did he pause.

"Jarvis, it's too quiet in here, play some AC/DC."

"Yes sir."

Music blared from the ceiling as Tony started working again. Another hour had past and Tony found himself completely lost in his work. Suddenly, a big black object jumped onto the pad, causing Tony to fall backwards out of his chair with a loud thud and a yelp of surprise. Tony looked up, realizing it was the cat. What was even more bizarre, was that it almost looked like he was laughing at him. Tony stood up and righted his chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing fur ball? You could have given me a heart attack! How did you get down here anyway?"

Tony looked over at the door, it was hanging open slightly ajar.

"Jarvis, replay video feed starting from the moment Orpheus arrived outside the lab."

"Yes sir."

Tony watched the screen quietly. There was Orpheus, standing outside the door. It looked like he was meowing, but Tony couldn't tell because his music had been playing at the time. The can stood up, placed it's paws on the door and stretched. Tony's jaw dropped from what he saw next. The door opened.

"Jarvis, why wasn't the door locked?"

"According to my systems it was sir."

Tony thought quietly for a moment.

"Run a diagnosis on the lock, check and see if anything's broke."

"Yes sir. One moment. It appeared that the lock is indeed malfunctioning. When engaged, the bar is not sliding all the way into place sir."

Tony rubbed his eyes slowly.

"Have one of the robots fix it Jarvis. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yes sir."

Tony looked over at the cat sitting on his holopad. The cat meowed at him then.

"Come one Orpheus."

The cat jumped down, raced pasted Tony, and out the door.

"Of course, sorry I forgot you had to be first."

Tony yawned as he crawled into bed. He was so tired he felt like he could sleep for a week. Orpheus curled up next to Tony, snuggling his side.

"Good night fur ball."

The cat yowled in response.

Tony dreamed of the green eyed god again that night. He was lying on the same golden bed, loki on top of him, kissing his chest lovingly. Tony moaned, calling out the god's name. Loki chuckled, pausing to nibble on Tony's hip bone. Tony ground his hips up against the god, his whole body was on fire. Tony closed his eyes and opened them again. This time, he was lying in his own bed, but the god was still sitting on top of him. Loki's hands were running up his side, his head bent down tracing Tony's abs with his tongue. Tony moaned, his hands gripped the god's head tightly, pulling Loki up towards him. Loki looked at him curiously, he couldn't understand why Tony had stopped him. Tony lifted his head and kissed the god softly. Loki froze for a moment, but was soon kissing Tony back. The kiss deepened. Loki ran his tongue out along Tony's lips, demanding access. Tony parted his lips, moaning as the god''s tongue began exploring the inside of his mouth. Loki caressed Tony's chest, his hand traveling further down, slipping into Tony's pants and wrapping around his shaft. Tony moaned Loki's name against the god's lips, his breathing labored and unsteady. Loki nibbled on Tony's ear, stroking him slowly. Tony gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to lose his current feeling of ecstasy, but much to his surprise Loki removed his hand. Tony whinnied loudly causing Loki to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. I'm just getting rid of some unnecessary things."

Tony looked at the god confused. Loki trailed kisses down Tony's chest and abs. Tony moaned liking where this was going. Loki gripped Tony's pants in his hands and slid them down and off slowly. For a moment, nothing happened. Tony was about to ask the god what he was doing, when a warm wet mouth wrapped around his hard cock, swallowing him all the way down to the base. Tony yelped, bucking his hips up into the god's mouth, his back arching and finger curling in the sheets. Loki licked and sucked as Tony moaned from the sensations. Slowly, Loki began spreading Tony's legs out wider. Reaching up, Loki pushed his fingers into Tony's mouth, smiling as the human sucked greedily on them. After a moment, Loki pulled his fingers out, loving the sound Tony made in response. Tony had no idea why he had been sucking Loki's fingers, only that now that they were gone, he wanted them back. Loki's skin tasted sweet and salt all at the same time. Tony moaned as the god swirled his tongue against his shaft. Tony was seriously wondering if that was where he got the nick name 'silver tongue' from. Loki lowered his hand down and, with one finger, began circling Tony's entrance. Tony tensed at the unfamiliar sensation. Loki chuckled at the human's reaction, sending vibrations through out Tony's cock and up through his spine. Slowly, Loki pressed his finger in. Tony gasped in surprise.

"Agh, l-loki, st-agh!"

Loki ignored the human writhing under his grasp, pushing a second finger in. Tony threaded his hands into Loki's hair, gripping tightly. Loki stroked his free hand up and down Tony's thigh, trying to sooth him the best he could. Tony relaxed slightly. For some odd reason, he trusted Loki right now. Loki slowly began moving his fingers in and out, thrusting deeper each time. Tony's gasps quickly turned into pants of pleasure, his hips moving to meet Loki's thrusting fingers. Tony was in a haze. He wasn't sure exactly when his hips started moving on their own, but right now he couldn't stop. Tony felt the heat building, expanding in the pit of his stomach.

"Agh, s-stop! I'm-ugh!"

Tony didn't get to finish his sentence. Arching his back, Tony rode out his release, clinging to Loki for support. Tony's mind was getting hazy and he could feel himself beginning to drift again. He looked down at Loki. The god was liking his lips, much like a wild cat, and pulling his fingers out of Tony.

"Lo-"

Loki shushed him quietly. Slithering up, Loki wrapped his arms around the human, pulling him close to his chest.

"Sleep Tony. I've had my fill for one night."

Tony closed his eyes and drifted off into darkness. He didn't dream the rest of the night.

Tony squinted his eyes, slowly coming back to the real world. Like a sudden explosion, the dream of last night washed over him. Tony groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. Orpheus yowled beside him. Tony rolled over, peeking out from under the pillow. The cat stared at him, his eyes like two large green pools.

"Something must seriously be wrong with me Orpheus. What am I gonna do? The dreams are...escalating. It's just so wrong! I mean, he's the freakin god of mischief, he attacked New York, threw me out a window, and he's Thor's younger brother! If Thor found out about my dreams he'd probably hammer me through the ground all the way to china! Agh!"

Tony threw the pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, then fell to the floor. Orpheus watched Tony, then began rubbing up against the human's shoulder. Tony smiled, petting the cat softly.

"Still, I don't regret them. Part of me wishes they were real. Isn't that strange." Tony laughed lightly. "I just, I don't know. Maybe I really am losing it like Pepper said."

Tony rubbed his eyes sighing heavily. Orpheus rubbed his head against Tony's cheek, purring loudly.

"Thanks fur ball. You know, I just might have to convince Pepper to let you stay with me. Either that or joint custody. We're not together anymore, but it's still worth a shot right?"

Orpheus meowed loudly.

"Alright, no use dwelling on the future, especially not when I haven't had my breakfast yet."

Tony got up and headed for the kitchen, as usual, Orpheus got there first. Tony made waffles for himself, but cooked up some salmon for the fur ball. Tony was getting a drink from the fridge when Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, Mrs. Potts is on the line."

"Put her through Jarvis."

There was a pause then Pepper's voice rang through the kitchen.

"Tony?"

"Hey Pep. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you had signed the paperwork for the new solar energy unit yet. I'm heading to a board meeting now, and I wanted to present it to them as complete."

Tony stopped pouring his drink.

"Wait, board meeting? I thought you went on vacation for a month."

"What? No, why would I do that?"

Tony was even more confused now.

"But, you asked me to watch your cat."

"Tony, I don't own a cat."

Tony spun around, his eyes searching the room. Orpheus was no where in sight. Tony was so confused. If the cat wasn't Pepper's, then where did it come from? That's when everything clicked into place. Tony dropped his class. It hit the floor with a loud crash, breaking into tiny shards.

"Tony? Tony are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pep. I gotta go. I'll sign the papers today."

The line went dead. Tony leaned back gripping the counter for support. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. Panic set in.

"Jarvis, play the recording from my bedroom last night when I went to bed."

"Yes sir."

Tony watched as he and Orpheus slept. Then, right before Tony's eyes, the cat stretched and transformed into the god of mischief. Tony's heart stopped, and his legs gave out. Tony shut his eyes, praying it was all just a dream. Some whacked out nightmare he was going to wake up from.

"Sir. Might I suggest sitting somewhere there isn't any broken glass."

Tony opened his eyes and looked down. His feet and part of his legs were cut open and bleeding.

"This so can't be happening."


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like an hour, Tony finally stood and walk/limped into the living room, flopping down on the leather couch.

"Jarvis, pull up all video of when ever Loki was in his humanoid form."

"Yes sir."

Tony looked down at his feet again, blood was still flowing, though not as heavily.

"Video collected sir."

"Jarvis, why didn't you tell me about Loki's late night visits?"

"You never gave me a command to do so sir. I am programed to let you know if a threat enters your home or if one is made against your physical or mental well being, but when ever you and Mr. Odinson engaged in conversation or physical activities, he never made a move that threatened your well being."

Tony though on this. So Loki never made a move to kill or harm him. But that doesn't change the fact Tony was pretty much violated while he was half asleep. Even if he did like it, a lot, that also didn't change the fact that it was _Loki_. He did comfort Tony, in the beginning it wasn't anything physical. And it wasn't until Tony started having dreams did anything happen. Or were those dream Loki's doing?

"Jarvis, two things. First pull of the footage from two nights ago, then search the tower. Scan for Loki in both humanoid and cat form.

"Yes sir."

Tony sat and watched the video play out before him. At first, everything was quiet, but then Tony began to toss and turn in his bed. Orpheus lifted his head and watched him for a while, until Tony started screaming. That was when Orpheus shifted into Loki. Everything else Tony knew. Loki calmed him down and he fell back asleep in the trickster's arms. That was the night Tony first had dreams about Loki, in a non crazy god bent on killing me kinda way. Tony watched and waited. It was almost a half an hour later, neither of them had moved, when Tony cried out for Loki. He could hardly believe it was his voice. All he said was the god's name, but in that one word he heard his own desperation. Loki pulled him closer and gently stroked his head. Tony clung to the man holding him, almost as if he couldn't let go.

"Sir, I've completed the scan. I can find no traces of either Loki or his cat form."

Tony sighed, rubbing his face.

"Play the video of when I was napping on the couch yesterday."

The video appeared, and just like the last, everything was silent for a half hour or so then Tony stirred. This time, it wasn't a nightmare. Tony moaned, but not in a whimpering sort of way, this was a moan of lust. Tony's moans continued on and off for about twenty minutes, the cat watching him the entire time, until Tony called out in his sleep. His voice, somewhere between a moan and a cry, calling out for Loki. Tony's stomach clenched, as only moments after that, he had awoken and went to the shower. Loki really hadn't started it. It was him after all. He really did like Loki, and even scarier, Loki appeared to care for him as well.

"Fuck."

"Sir, may I recommend you take care of your wounds. You have already lost a large amount of blood, but if you lose anymore I'm afraid I will insist you go to a hospital."

Tony sighed.

"Ya, okay Jarvis. I get your point."

Tony walked into the bathroom and fixed up his legs. It didn't take long, most of the bleeding had already stopped and only a few pieces of glass were actually in his leg. Tony left the bathroom, his legs now wrapped in white gauze bandages up to the knee, and headed for the bar. Tony poured himself a glass of scotch and returned to the couch. He spent the day like that , drinking and review the footage of the past two days and three nights. Fury eventually called, probably to scream about how Tony had missed the meeting, but Tony wouldn't answer his calls. Bruce dropped by, followed by Steve and a few others, but Tony wouldn't allow them up. He just couldn't deal with that right now. Tony watched the footage from earlier that morning. The cat hadn't run off. The very moment Pepper had uttered the fact she didn't own a can, Orpheus had disappeared. No smoke, no poofing sounds, just vanished. Tony sighed loudly. It was now well into the night, and Tony was no closer to finding out where Loki had run off to, or how he felt about the god. Tony got up and went to the bar, intending on filling his glass. When he turned around, Loki was standing, watching him. Tony's heart jumped into his throat, but he pushed it back down. No way was he going to allow the god to see him like this.

"Back to mess with me some more? Or did you just come for your stuff?"

Tony marched up to the bar, staying on the far side away from Loki.

"I came to talk. You hurt your legs."

Tony chuckled darkly, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Ya, why's that any of your concern."

Loki started walking around the bar, Tony retreated away from him. Loki paused.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tony."

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Ya, right. Like I'm gonna believe anything you say."

Loki sighed heavily, then, in one fluid movement, jumped over the bar. If Tony hadn't been so pissed off, he would have thought it looked cool, but he wasn't going to give an inch. Not this time. Tony backed away, but Loki was quicker than he expected, as he grabbed Tony's wrists in each hand. Tony pulled, trying to break free, but the god was, well, a god and stronger than any steel he had ever encountered. Still, Tony refused to give in.

"Let go of me you bastard! Let go! Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my house, pull this ridiculous prank on me, and expect me to just let you use me like that?! Get the hell away from me you son of a-"

Loki pushed Tony down onto the floor, sitting down on the human's waist. Holding Tony's wrists in one hand, Loki placed his hand over Tony's mouth.

"I have been real patient up until now, but I can take no more. Your words are like daggers and I will hear no more of it. Yes, I tricked you, but did you really expect anything less from me? It is in my nature. At first, I had only intended to remain for a day, maybe two at most, so that I could gather my strength safety. But when I saw your pain, the nightmares that plagued you, I felt a pain of recognition. I know all too well what it's like to sleep and see only horrors. I tried to help you, but you awoke believing me to be another dream. I used my magic to help you sleep, and even slept a little my self. The next morning you truly believed it was a dream, so I let you continue believing in that lie. The next night, your nightmares had returned, and again I comforted you. It was that night that I realized my feelings toward you were a little more than just sympathetic, but bordered on the side of affection. Something I haven't felt for another in such a long time. It wasn't until yesterday, while you slept on the couch, did I realize that you were harboring feelings of your own. That night, you called out for me. I did not mean for it to go as far as it did, but I can not say I regret it either."

Tony had stopped struggling by now, listening to what the god had to say. Tears were streaming down his face. Loki removed his hand from Tony's mouth and wiped the human's cheek softly.

"I know you are angry at me, and even a little fearful, but try to understand, I will not harm you."

Tony stared up at the God, his green eyes full of longing and hope.

"I don't fear you. It's just that, I know I shouldn't feel the way I do. It's wrong, don't you get that? And if any one found out and you got hurt, I just-"

Loki stroked Tony's face softly.

"Shh. If it is so wrong, then why does it make you feel so good?"

Loki leaned in and kissed Tony softly. Tony's body trembled. He wanted the god, he admitted it now, he wanted those lips and those soft words. Tony moaned, breaking their rapidly escalating kiss to breath. Loki lowered his head, planting kisses on Tony's bare chest. Tony moaned loudly. He wanted Loki, and he didn't care if Furry himself walked in right that moment, he was done holding himself back.

"Agh, L-Loki,"

The god paused, looking up into the human's eyes.

"What is it Tony? What do you want me to do?"

Tony stared back into those deep green orbs. Loki was giving him a choice, he just hoped he was making the right one.

"Can we move this to my room?"

The god smiled, his teeth flashing white under the fluorescent lights.

"Correct choice, Anthony."


	5. Chapter 5

**Real fast, I wanted to say thank you all for your reviews. I wasn't going to publish a new chapter tonight, but sounded so excited, I couldn't make them wait. So, ya, enjoy. **

* * *

Tony moaned loudly, his hands woven through Loki's slick black hair, while the god sucked and licked Tony's hard member. Loki's mouth felt just as good as Tony dreamed/remembered. Loki sucked harder, drawing Tony closer to his release. Then, just as Tony felt that familiar heat building, stopped. Tony whined fiercely causing the god to laugh. Loki moved, sliding up Tony's body, stopping inches from his face.

"Hush my pet. I have so much fun planned. I'm going to take you, push this delicate body of yours harder and faster than you've ever gone, until you're nothing but a quivering mass beneath me. Then, and only then, will I grant you mercy,"

Loki threaded his hand through Tony's hair, tilting his head back sharply, but not enough to be considered overly painful.

"But only if you beg for it."

Tony shuddered as he stared into those deep green eyes. He really did get himself into some seriously dangerous shit this time. Well fuck.

Loki kissed Tony hungrily, his tongue domination the human's with ease. The god stroked his captive's flesh, taking extra care to the particularly sensitive spots. Tony moaned into the kiss, his hands shifting from gripping the bed, to latching on to the god with an overwhelming amount of desperation. Loki ground his hips against Tony's, the friction of his bare throbbing cock against loki's leather clothing sending shudders through his body. Loki broke the kiss, moving to suck on Tony's jaw and down his neck. Tony gasped. He felt like he was drowning.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one naked here?"

Loki laughed, his breath tickling Tony's neck.

"Don't pout my pet. I'll be joining you soon enough. I simply wish to thoroughly tease and taste every inch of this sunkissed skin before I ravish you to pieces."

Tony wouldn't admit it but the god's words were, if it was even possible at this point, making him even harder.

"Well, umm, I still think you should be naked too."

Loki shook his head and sighed.

"Silly boy, what am I going to do with such a fickle pet."

Tony was about to protest, saying he wasn't a pet, but Loki had moved and was now sticking his tongue into a place that turned his brain, and his words, into instant mush. Loki flicked his tongue in and out, sending the human's body into spasms of uncontrollable pleasure. Tony gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from the strain. The god laughed happily, his pet behaving just how he wanted. Turning his head to the side, Loki nibbled on Tony's inner thigh, while he slowly pushed a finger into the human's tight entrance. Tony moaned, a deep feral sound, his back arching from the intense sensations. Loki stretched him out slowly, almost painfully slow if you asked Tony, and by the time the god managed to finally slip a third finger in, Tony was mewling and moaning like a cat in heat. His hard cock throbbing, begging to find it's release.

"L-Loki, I can't agh t-take it anymore! Ah, please!"

Loki sighed, pulling his fingers out. Tony whined from the loss.

"I had hoped to push you further, but if you really can not hold out any longer, I will just have to make you scream my praise a little early."

With a wave of his hand's Loki's clothes vanished. Tony looked the god over, his skin white and smooth like moonlight on water. Tony reached out to stroke his hand down Loki's chest, but was stopped as the god thrusted, burying himself deep inside Tony's tight space. Tony's hand's flailed out blindly, grasping whatever he could as his back arched and his muscles shook violently. Loki waited, allowing the human beneath him to adjust, then began thrusting slowly. Tony gripped Loki's arms tightly, his nails biting into the flesh. Loki leaned down and kissed his pet. Tony moaned loudly. The sensations were so foreign. The feeling of being filled, each thrust stroking the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of his being. Tears rolled from Tony's eyes, his body trembling with each movement the god made. Loki lifted Tony's legs, wrapping them around his waist, then wrapped his arms around the human's lower back. Loki lifted Tony's back up slightly, burying himself in even deeper. Tony cried out, breaking their kiss, as Loki struck that place deep inside him. Loki moved faster now, striking that spot with such force and precision, causing white spots to dance in Tony's vision. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, holding on for dear life as waves of intense pleasure crashed down upon him. Loki felt himself getting closer. He wrapped his hand around Tony's shaft, stroking him tightly in time with his thrusts. Tony cryed out, his voice breaking slightly.

"Ah, L-Loki, I'm gonna, agh!"

Loki leaned in, his lips brushing Tony's ear.

"Relax my pet, let it go."

Tony's vision blurred as his body spasmed and he came crying out Loki's name. Loki came not a moment after, pulling Tony in for a heated kiss. Tony rode out his orgasm, his body melting into the bed. Loki lay ontop of him, coming down from his own high. Tony's eye lids hung heavily, sleep threatening to take him. Loki rolled onto his side, pulling Tony in close to his chest. He stroked the human's hair softly.

"Sleep Tony. I will be here when you wake, only not with the black fur you remember."

Tony closed his eyes, his mind already leaving him. But one thought did drift into his mind before the darkness took him. The god said nothing about not having ears and a tail.

* * *

**Loki with ears and a tail...any one have any objections? Let me know what you think. Oh, and don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Orpheus. In fact, I have a sneaky suspicion he'll be turning up real soon. ;)**


End file.
